Adapting existing testing tanks, made for enclosing pyrotechnic airbag inflators during test firing of the inflators, for use with hybrid inflators would be advantageous and useful, saving time and money. For quality control and research and development purposes, manufacturers routinely test fire airbag inflators. To provide a safe containment and to accurately observe and measure the results of a test firing, the inflators are contained within a testing tank during test firing.
The testing tank normally encloses a test chamber and has an open top that communicates with the test chamber. A lid is used to seal the open top, with means to secure the lid to the testing tank in a gas-tight manner. Sealing the tank in a gas-tight manner is necessary so that properties such as gas contents and gas pressure may be observed. The testing tank may also include tools and apparatus for measuring and recording the results of the test firings.
Pyrotechnic inflators normally have had a plurality of gas discharge ports evenly distributed about the sidewall of the inflator. The even distribution of the gas discharge ports allows pyrotechnic inflators to remain at rest during test firings and, therefore, a pyrotechnic inflator does not have to be secured but only enclosed within a testing tank during test firing.
Hybrid inflators normally have a cylindrical sidewall terminating at one end in a plurality of gas discharge ports. The placement of the gas discharge ports at one end can cause a hybrid inflator to be propelled like a missile during test firings. A hybrid inflator, therefore, must be secured during test firings in addition to being enclosed within a testing tank.
Adapting existing testing tanks for use with the hybrid inflators would be useful. The testing tanks would have to be adapted to secure the hybrid inflators while enclosing the plurality of gas discharge ports within the test chamber of the testing tank in a gas-tight manner. Using existing equipment and modifying the testing tank as little as possible would reduce costs and save time.